On different sides of the world
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Remus wakes up happy, Sirius wakes up crappy... Remus makes dinner, and Sirius is a jerk. Boy did they woke up on different sides of the world! SLASH SR/RL
1. Brilliant

**Warning: Slash, slight swearing (haha slight) and that's all I think, oh and a bit of angst.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue!, I own nothing.**

**On different sides of the world**

**Remus POV**

When I woke up this morning, I had the feeling it was going to be a brilliant day. I felt it as Sirius kissed me goodbye before he went to work, I felt it as I took a long hot bath and made myself some breakfast. I could almost grasp the utter magnificence of today with my fingertips as I turned over the worn yellow pages of my forgotten cooking book in search for a nice recipe for tonight.

Yes, I Remus John Lupin, being a complete woman, was going to fix a nice dinner for my man.

We've just been so stressed lately. Dumbledore has me researching on a whole bunch of crap, as usual. And Sirius, well, he's an Auror, what more can I say about that?

I've been skimming through my book for over ten minutes now and I've finally found the perfect meal.

_Grilled__ spiny lobster with mousseline potatoes, and chocolate crêpes for dessert._

I squeal happily and get ready for a day of shopping. First, the docks to get a pair of fresh lobsters. I heard somewhere that lobsters mate for life; just like werewolves, just like Siri and I.

I pick the prettiest ones (well as pretty as raw fish can be) and head to the supermarket.

Sirius never understood my fascination for muggle London; All the lights and sounds and the incredible amount of energy that floats in the air. A different kind of magic.

And luckily for us, everyone is always in such a hurry, the rest of the world passes in a blur right in front of them. A phone booth that glides underground every few minutes, a barrier that swallows an entire family and their belongings, a man who touches a trash can and disappears. They really see only what they want to.

I hum to myself as I tick the items off the list and toss them in the kart.

A blond woman who stands behind me in line smiles flirtatiously at me, she then looks at my outfit and sighs miserably. I think I hear her mutter something like 'too fashion to be straight'.

My clothes are way straighter than this, thankfully, I decided to wear Sirius' clothes today. I really didn't want to deal with the whole 'I'm not interested' conversation., perhaps I should get a ring, so I could just lift it and say 'sorry, married' and maybe i should get one for Sirius too, I don't like how they eye him at work. Those floozies!

I open the door to our flat and leave the groceries on the kitchen counter. I love cooking specially for my love. It's been a few months now and I'm tired of eating sandwiches everyday.

I'm cooking and I feel like one of those guys in movies; dancing around the kitchen, spreading flour everywhere and singing some silly love song. If someone were to film me right now I'm sure people would be actually jealous of me.

My dinner is beautiful. Everything went according to plan.

I cast a warming charm on the table to keep the food warm until Sirius gets here; I light two candles and place them at both ends of the table.

As a werewolf, my intuition is nearly always reliable. But today, it betrayed me.

I hear the locks on the door turning and fidgeting a bit. I try to open it before he does so I can give him a kiss but the door bursts open in my face.

"Fuck!"

I blink surprised when Sirius comes inside, dripping wet and cold. But his coat isn't the only thing that's cold. His eyes are icy, vacant. I then try to take his umbrella but he just flings me to the side. I swallow my anger and turn to face him.

"God I had such a bloody fucked up day!" He stumps over to the couch before taking a second glance at me or the table. I watch him flop down and close his eyes, rubbing his temples. Good thing I made dinner then, I could cheer him up a bit. I stand behind his seat and hug him, burying my face in his neck. "I made dinner Siri"

He's way too mad. He shrugs me off and stands up. "Remus I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

I can't believe he did that.

I stand there, frozen, and blink back tears. I look over at the table and whisper pathetically "But-but I made dinner"

I hear the bedroom door open and close loudly and I flinch, closing my eyes.

When I lie down on the couch I don't even try to stop the tears from flowing. I can't sleep with him, not like this, not in the same room.

So I stay on the couch, crying until sleep takes over me.

**Want to know why Sirius' day was so crappy? Want a happy ending? Leave a review and I'll post it! hehe. It's a two shot, btw. But I can still make Remus leave the house or something and then they won't live happily ever after so…your call!**

**:D**


	2. Awful Day

**On different sides of the World**

**Chapter Two**

**Sirius PoV**

Today, I woke up on the wrong side of bed. On the wrong side of Earth more likely.

Fuck!

First, I hit my stupid toe on the corner of the stupid bed, and it hurt like hell.

Then I spent nearly all morning searching for my left shoe, while walking shoeless with my bad foot, and so, I missed breakfast.

When I left the house and jumped onto my motorcycle I thought maybe the day would get better eventually.

It didn't.

I was so late (Well more than usual) , my boss yelled at me for at least an hour. Consequence? I was also late for my first case. And what an awful case it was.

A muggle house was attacked and destroyed entirely by death eaters.

Those Wankers!

The muggles (a woman and a child) had _no_ idea what happened and we couldn't figure out _why_ a bunch of death eaters decided to get lost in that neighbourhood. Still, they managed to escape unscratched thanks to this thing called a panic room. A very good idea in my opinion. And since it's created and controlled by muggle methods it can't be opened with magic.

I told my boss what an improvement it would be if wizards had one as well, but since when has my boss listened to me?

He obviously can't see beyond a levitation charm so he started going on and on about those muggles and their silly ideas.

Prick!

I felt frustrated, and it still was midday.

From then on, my frustration only grew, I was stuck doing paperwork for the rest of the afternoon and god knows I have no patience for paper. Otherwise I'd be a librarian, or a Remus, but definitely not an auror. I _hate_ paperwork.

But if there's something I hate more than piles and piles of paper, that's mayonnaise. It's so greasy and sticky and tastes like eggs.

That's why when my secretary brought me my burger for lunch and I felt mayonnaise on it on the first bite, even when I've told her a million and a half times that I absolutely can't bloody stand it, I threw the burger at her face. The greasy mayonnaise dripping over her blouse. She could've easily avoided that, if only she had listened.

Bud did she? Did she listen to me?!

Oh no she did not, cause that's what she does; she flirts with my boss, she leaves early for home and she never _ever_ does what I ask her to do, and Bonus! She brings me a mayonnaise burger!

So finally, ten piles of paperwork later, and three hours after my assistant left (to wash her face presumably) I exited the sodding ministry.

And it was raining.

Actually, I would've been quite worried if it hadn't been raining because that would mean that something was going my way for a change.

And who was driving home on a motorcycle when there was a storm outside? Why Sirius Black of course!

By then, I was totally pissed off. I just wanted to get home, get changed, and sleep.

That's why when Remus hugged me all happy and sappy, and he was _warm, _and I was freezing wet! And he said something about dinner when I still had that mayonnaise taste on my mouth I nearly lost it. I barely remember saying something about being tired. A door slamming shut, and then a bed.

0o0o0o0o0_Break_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm so cold. I've never been so cold since I started sleeping with Remus. I don't understand.

I turn around to hug my beautifully warm werewolf to my chest, and instead, I roll right out of bed, and onto the floor…

"Oomph!"

What the-?! Where's Remus?

I hit my head and it feels like a hurricane in there. I open our bedroom door and walk into the living/dining room.

"Oh my god" I remember now.

I'm such an inconsiderate arse! Dinner looks amazing, and Remus cooked. He didn't order take-out, he cooked. Which means he went shopping, I feel awful.

He's sleeping on the couch, of course he is! He cooked for me and I said I was bloody tired!

I kneel in front of him and brush a strand of hair from his eyes. It's wet. His eyes look puffy and his cheeks are tear-stained. I swallow the lump on my throat with difficulty. "Oh Remus"

I'm neither cold, nor sleepy right now, I'm just guilty. He stirs under my touch and opens his eyes a little; they are as red as I expected them to be.

"Siri?" My heart breaks for him at the sound of his small voice. I love him so much, I can't really help myself so I lean down and kiss his forehead tenderly.

I see his eyes water again. I really have been such an idiot.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I have no excuse, I had such a terrible day and I took it out on you and I'm so so sorry, Will you forgive me?"

He sniffles and a couple of tears fall down his cheeks as he sits up a bit and throws his arms over my shoulders and locks them behind my neck. I hold him close to me and my bad day suddenly isn't as important as before. We stay like this for a while and then he pulls away wiping his eyes with his sleeves, still sniffling a bit.

"Of course I forgive you, you idiot! I love you after all"

I have to smile at this. He's so lovely. We share a small kiss and he sighs happily.

"Dinner looks delicious Rem" Now that the mayonnaise flavour is gone, I find myself quite hungry.

"Now? but it's three Am"

Well that explains the hunger.

"Yes Rem, the food is still warm and I'm really very hungry" As if on cue, my stomach made its grand appearance at that moment and Remus chuckled.

"I see, well come on then love" He leads me to the table and lifts the warming charm off the food. The smell makes my mouth water and it's the best meal I've had in months.

"Gods Remus this is so good!" He smiles warmly and reaches for my hand, "Do you want to talk about your day?"

I'm not upset anymore, so I start retelling today's events to him. With extreme details.

"And she put mayonnaise on my burger!" I can be very whiny when I want to.

"Oh poor baby" I can tell he's trying not to laugh, "So what did you do?"

"I threw it at her face"

"You didn't!" The corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Oh I did, and she deserved it!"

"Siri!" I know he'll start laughing hysterically any second now cause that 'siri' sounded like a squeak, and when he starts, I cant help but follow. He's so pretty when he laughs, I don't know what I did to deserve him.

"I love you so much my Moony" He kisses me and I can taste the crepes in his mouth. "And tomorrow, I'm cooking"

**C'est Fini! **

**Reviews make me happy:D (that was a huge hint by the way)**


End file.
